A Court of Fear and Longing
by claryjaceshadowhuntersrule
Summary: Set after ACOWAR, Feyre and Rhys are just settling down after the second War with Hybern. But things can't go back to normal for this pair and their friends.
1. Chapter 1: A Disturbance in the Night

*Feyre*

I woke up to an enormous crash followed closely by a torrent of swearing from a certain someone. Rhys. I sat up, listening. A pause. More banging. A yelp. Then silence.

 _Rhys?_

Nothing. I leapt from bed, barely remembering to cover myself with a modest dressing gown over my not-so-modest nightgown. Stumbling down the dark corridor to the main hall where the noise had come from, I listened with both ears and mind for anything untoward. I gave up on trying to find my way in the dark and summoned a sphere of fire that hovered in front of me, flickering. For good measure, I summoned my water wolves as well, just in case. I opened the door to the main hall, tense and cautious.

"Rhys?"

I gaped at the utter chaos in front of me.

"Mornin' Feyre, darling."

My fire sputtered out and my wolves dissolved as I gazed at the scene in front of me.

Rhys had obviously been preparing for a celebration. There was bunting strung haphazardly everywhere, badly-wrapped presents stacked dangerously high on the table, and he'd somehow managed to get himself tangled in bunting, sellotape _**and**_ wrapping paper. He was laying in the mess, grimacing up at me.

I stared at him, speechless. Right as the pile of presents fell on top of him, burying under bright colours. I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing. I stood there for a moment, enjoying myself, until a sound of pure male humiliation caused me to rush over to help him sit up.

His hair was mussed and he looked slightly dazed. I giggled, and he glared at me. I just laughed harder.

"What's the occasion?" I muttered, fighting another giggle. He blushed.

"Well, I, I wanted to give you a birthday treat."

I started. I'd forgotten it was my birthday. I'd told Rhys about it months before. I hadn't expected him to remember.

"Well thank you. It looks fabulous!"

"Stop teasing me!" he protested. I leaned in and kissed him on the nose, shutting him up effectively.

"It's the thought that counts, anyway. It's sweet." I grinned. "The view looks fab."

He groaned. "Please don't tell Mor about this!"

"Tell me about what?"

Rhys sighed. "Hello Mor."

Mor stood in the doorway, the rising sun making her hair look like burnt gold. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Feyre! Rhys, you've really gotten yourself into a mess this time."

Her smile grew wider.

"Az! Cass! Get in here! You _**have**_ to see this!"

" _ **NO!**_ " Rhys pleaded. "Feyre, help me!"

I used a claw and shredded through his bindings, making sure he was on his feet by the time Azriel and Cassian were in the doorway. Cassian Burst out laughing immediately.

Azriel took one look at the chaos and said to Rhys,

"Something's burning."

"Ah, _**shit**_ ** _!_** "

Rhys ran into the kitchen to find a flaming cake in the oven.

I was cracking up.

"Thank yo, honey."

Rhys put his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***Rhys***

After getting the room into a moderately tidy state, Feyre went back to our room to get dressed. We'd opted for a shopping trip in Velaris instead of stating in the town house, and, for the most part, I was glad. The town house, while quite large, got rather crowded with three Illyrians and three females. Not to mention that everything was a mess at the moment. I was actually kind of relieved that I'd let Mor, Elain, Amren and Nesta organize the evening party at the House of Wind.

"I bet you're glad we sorted out the other house, dear cousin."

Mor was still grinning as she stood by my shoulder, but at least she wasn't re-enacting the disaster like Cassian was. I'd have to put a stop to it before he went too far and started doing it whenever he saw me. A click of my fingers had a breeze of jasmine-scented night whipping the tinsel around him, wrapping him up securely and leaving him looking like a neatly wrapped winged present. I added a bow for good measure. His shout of outrage had Mor cracking up again, even Making Azriel give a small smile. A flick of Mor's wrist had the fallen presents and Cassian winnowed away.

"I'll let Nesta deal with him." She said with another evil smirk. "Velaris, here we come!"

 ***Mor***

Since Feyre's birthday was on Winter Solstice, we'd had two celebrations to plan. We'd finally (after many arguments between me, Rhys and Amren (she's such a drama queen)) settled on an evening celebration for Feyre at the House of Wind, and then a night celebration on the banks of the river in Velaris for Winter Solstice. I was looking forward to it sooo much. I'd found the perfect dress but was excited to see what Rhys had picked out for Feyre. Rhys still hadn't told me where he got all them fab dresses. Bah! But it was Feyre's first Winter Solstice and it was going to be great! I'd gotten her something really nice too, for her birthday!

"Come ON!" I yelled at the others, impatiently, "Velaries is WAITING!"""

Rhys laughed softly as Feyre joined us, and he ruffled my hair as he walked out of the door. I smiled innocently at his back. I was going to tease him mercilessly about this morning for many years.

"Watch out Rhys..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ***Nesta***

Prythian.

Never in my life had I thought I'd step foot in the land of the Fey. Yet here I was, safe, comfortable. I could almost imagine myself being... happy here.

If I could be happy after everything that had happened. I could still hear the crack of my father's neck as Hybern snapped it, still see the light fade in his eyes behind my own. I sighed.

But my sister had survived. She still burned bright, even after all that she'd been through. What I didn't protect her from. I'd never admit it aloud, but that was one of my biggest regrets. Not protecting Feyre. I'd been jealous of her because she'd looked so much like our mother, whom I'd loved dearly. I'd taken out my rage on her. And I wasn't proud of it. I should have been the one who'd protected them. Instead, Feyre had protected us.

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and focused solely on fastening up some bunting. Between me, Amren and Mor, I don't know how Elain had managed to bake the cake. We'd been arguing most of the morning, swapping each other's decorations for our own and nearly clawing each others eyes out in the process. But it had been fun, and I was glad to spend time with them. I wasn't alone any more, and I was happy.

I gave out a shriek of surprise as heaps of neatly wrapped presents appeared on the table in front of me. And just to the left of them was a hideously wrapped...

Illyrian.

"Cassian?"

"Help me out?" He asked, eyres peeking out of the gaps between the tinsel strips. "Rhys did it."

"Then he probably had a good reason for doing so." I crossed my arms and took a step back. "Convince me why I should free you."

"Wicked thing," he smirked, and my toes curled inside my slippers. Yes, I was still in my nightgown. "Come here, and I'll convince you."

"Not a chance."

Cassian smiled suddenly.

"Psst. Nesta."

"What! I'm not going near you, Cassian."

He lifted his head from the floor.

"I'm not Cassian. I'm your consciousness.!

I stared at him, confused.

"Cassian is hot." Cassian looked at me hopefully.

I groaned. I was subjected to this most days but could still not stop it from irritating me. I strode up to him and ripped the tinsel from him. He stood up and smirked.

"Did it work this time?"

"No." I noticed then how close I was to him and tried to take a step back. I stumbled over a piece of stupid tinsel...

Cassian's arms were around me in a second, supporting me and crushing me to his chest and the next thing I knew, his lips slanted down on mine.

The kiss was sweet and soft and long. My arms automatically twined around his neck and I pressed myself closer to him. I was gasping for breath when we separated and I pushed back a bit. I knew my face was bright red. I stared at him. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing deeply.

"Well this changes things." I said with a smirk.

He answered me with a kiss that swept the world away.


	4. Chapter 4

***Feyre***

I would never get tired of walking through Velaris.

Seeing the bright, happy smiles and the welcoming faces of the citizens made my heart soar. I was amazed at how many people rose to the challege of rebuilding Velaris after the attack. People appeared in droves to help. I was one of those people up until yesterday. Then I had been told politely and firmly to _go and enjoy the Winter Solstice._ But there was still so much to do.

I hadn't been to the Rainbow since.

I hadn't been able to. Every time I tried to go there, my throat would seize up and I would automatically winnow back ti the town house. I was still having reccuring nightmares about that day. The Attor...

"Feyre?"

Mor appeared at my shoulder, placing a gloved hand on my arm. I smiled at her shakily. Her eyes twinkled sympathetically and I knew she understood what I was thinking about.

Rhys was at my side in an instant, gripping my hand in his. I responded to his squeeze with my own, reassuring him down the bond that I was fine.

"Come, on." I said. "Velaris is waiting."

...

 ***Rhys***

After a trip through Velaris, we headed to the House of Wind. We flew there, Feyre supporting herself as her wings brushed mine, sending shivers down my spine and encouraging me to send Feyre and image of a certain table we both knew very well. I heard her choking next to me and hid my smirk.

 _Tonight._ I promised her.

However, all thoughts of that flew out of my mind as we entered the House of Wind and saw the decorations. They were amazing. Weirdly, though, Nesta and Cassian were nowhere to be found.

 _Hmmm... Maybe they were off somewhere arguing. Or throwing each other out of windows..._

 _It wasn't the first time that had happened..._

 ***Flashback***

 **We were just getting ready to have dinner when a huge crash splintered through the peace.**

 **"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed, angling myself in front of Feyre, a natural instinct roaring to life to protect her. She hissed at me and moved around me. I would pay for that later, I knew.**

 **Nesta walked in calmly, brushing out her dress. She looked at us and a small smile flickered across her face.**

 **"Things between me and Cassian got a bit passionate."**

 **"Oh?" Feyre responded, eyebrows raised.**

 **Suddenly Cassian barged through the door, brushing shards of glass from his hair. He pointed a finger accusingly at Nesta.**

 **"SHE THREW ME OUT OF A CLOSED WINDOW!"**

 **"Yes... Passionately."**

I chuckled. It was certainly a possibility. Feyre glanced at me, questioningly. I shook my head at her. She rolled her eyes back at me. I then stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, that was mature, Rhys."

"Shut up, Mor. Says you."

"I'm not immature!" She looked at me in horror. I heard Feyre giggle behind me, but it was cut off as Nesta and Cassian walked into the room...

Holding hands.

"Well, this is new." I smirked. "I want to hear all about it."

I nearly didn't feel Feyre's elbow as it jabbed into my ribs.

Nearly.

 _Ow._


	5. Note from the author

**Note from the author:**

 **Sorry for the late updates, guys! I am so grateful that you enjoy the stories that explode from my mind! I've been so busy recently, working on some more fanfics that I'll be posting in the next few weeks. Keep an eye out for them! Also, I welcome recommendations for more fanfictions. I will read books that you suggest and try and respond with reviews. I will also do my best to respond to any comments that I get!**

 **Love you guys! You mean the world to me!**

 **claryjaceshadowhuntersrule**


End file.
